


Between your heart and the moon, I shall walk with my golden crown.

by Tobinka



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Christmas present, Fluff, M/M, short fic, soft and warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobinka/pseuds/Tobinka
Summary: Skyhold is quiet and cold. Everyone is gone.Dorian is desperate.Merry Christmas, Tali <3
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 42





	Between your heart and the moon, I shall walk with my golden crown.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologize for the terrible title, its 3AM.

Skyhold was unusually quiet.

It was a norm, when the inquisitor was gone, and he took Iron Bull and Varric with him, the loudest and noisiest of them all. 

But the quietness was unnerving. 

Dorian was nervous. The silence was the source.

Usually, from his library in the tower, he could hear the faint tones of Maryden’s lute from the tavern, Sera’s laughter or Solas, who often talked to himself when cutting and boiling herbs for elixirs. 

He couldn’t hear noise from the throne room, where would Cullen and Josephine make silly jokes. He couldn’t hear Cassandra’s sword hitting the poor hay dummy, nor he could hear Blackwall cutting wood to make his little figurines.

It was as if the keep was dead. 

He caught himself not really paying any attention to the  _ History of Noble courts of Minrathous in Steel Age  _ and decided that a fresh air and wine would do him good. 

The thing was, as he walked through the stone walls, there were people. But it felt like he walked through graveyard. Everyone was silent, minding their own business. Candles were put out in the throne room and it was only illuminated by afternoon sunlight that penetrated the mosaic windows. Dorian almost felt like he didn’t belong here. 

And it only got worse, when a soldier told him the tavern is closed. 

“Alright, what in the Maker’s light is going on here?” his tone was irritated. He was irritated. 

“I have no idea what you mean, sir.” Soldier replied and kept his gaze to his nails, he was biting before. 

“What I mean? What I mean? Are you blind? Did someone die?” Dorian sighed. 

“What? N-no sir, everything is fine.” Soldier replied, voice shaking. 

“It certainly isn’t. Gods.” He said, slapping his face with his hand. 

The soldier only shrugged and pretended Dorian wasn't there. 

  
  


Desperate for a drink, he tried to sought out Viviene, knowing she always had a secret stash of bottle or two. But he didn’t need to climb up to the balcony where she would usually rest to know she’s not there either. 

He frowned, then calculated all the possibilities of what is happening there. None of them were good, and all of them started with him tired and sober. 

Maybe he could find out more from the war room. 

But the war room was locked, too. 

He even tried to kick the door. Of course that didn’t magically unlock the door. 

“What in Thedas is happening here!” He cried, his voice only echoing through the hall. 

He had to find someone who would talk to him. 

He heard a noise outside. 

Anxiety was building inside him, he ran from the throne room, almost tripping on the stairs. 

The door to tavern laid open wide, and there was light inside. The noise must have come from there. 

“What?” he hummed and approached the small house. He could see light and movement but it was still too silent.

Until he stepped through the door. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DORIAN!” 

Ah, so there was everybody. Even the inquisitor, who must’ve gotten back earlier that day. He wondered how they managed to keep everyone quiet, especially Sera, who was standing on a table, between countless plates of meat, bread, cheese and stew, laughing and throwing flower petals all over the place. Few landed on his hair. 

Someone hugged him, and then other people joined, and the music started to play, wine and beer began to pour and the food smelled great. 

“Thank you!” He laughed, at his own pathetic fear. And tried to return the hugs, almost feeling trapped. Quickly, he hid tears that began to form in the corners of his eyes. 

Bull immediately dragged him to dance from the people prison as Maryden’s lute filled the room with quick melody.

Inquisitor joined right away with Josephine, Leliana somehow talked Cole and Blackwall into the circle, and they danced and laughed. 

And indeed they danced and drank and ate and sang till the sun was long gone and only moon shone on the Skyhold towers. 

Later that night, Dorian already tired from the cheers and in look for a resting place found himself standing in the corner of the tavern hall next to Cullen. For a short time, they watched Bull giving a piggy ride to Sera, knocking other people as they spun around. 

“So, who’s idea was this? No, let me guess, Bull or Inquisitor, right?” Dorian started. 

“Actually, It was me.” Cullen smiled softly.

“Well, thank you, but please, don’t ever do that again.” Dorian said, honestly. 

“Don’t like surprises?” Cullen looked at him and Dorian swore there was something in the eyes. 

“I don’t like walking through dark, cold castle, not knowing where everyone is, my god, with all that’s happening with Corypheus, this was not funny. What if someone took you? What if this was some spell to trap me?” Dorian confessed, and immediately regretted, it made him look ungrateful. 

“Oh. I didn’t mean to scare you like this. We all needed a break and this...was supposed to be funny.” Cullen told him, placing one hand on Dorian’s shoulder. 

“I…I am sorry for lashing out like this. Thank you Cullen. I am just...happy that you are safe, and not rotting dead in some wet dungeon” Dorian smiled and held his gaze. Cullen didn’t flinch. 

“Tsk tsk, are you worried about me now, Dorian?” Cullen teased, blushing. 

“Maybe I am, what’s with that?” His eyes sparkled.

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” Cullen leaned a bit closer. Far enough to be touching him with his whole body, close enough that Dorian could feel his warmth, but still too far. 

“Mhmm. Big secret. Can’t tell.” Dorian did everything he could to not pull him in tight hug. 

“Maybe you could tell me outside?” The whisper came straight down Dorian’s poor spine. 

But before could answer something clever, Cullen was already leaving the tavern and Dorian followed without a single though, his body cold where Cullen previously stood. 

Few more staircases and ladders later, they stood on the eastern catwalk. Moon’s light covered the stones with silver blanket, and once Dorian’s eyes adjusted, he could see the mountains and forests and rivers. 

Cullen’s hair was also silver, making him look like a divine emperor and Dorian couldn’t take his eyes away. 

They again stood in silence, only watching the forest, moving with the wind as an ocean. 

“Cullen-” 

“Dorian-” 

They both said at the same time. 

“You first.” Cullen smiled at the warlock. 

Dorian’s mouth and head both betrayed him. His heart however, did not, and yet he only managed to reach out with his arm and touch Cullen’s cheek. 

Cullen leaned into it, their eyes locking together. 

None of them knew, who made the first step, maybe it was both of them at the same time, maybe none and it was the cold wind, or maybe the ground shook under them.

The kiss was like the moon’s touch, soft, but strong and powerful at the same time. They held each other close, for what seemed like hours. 

It was Cullen, who broke out in the end, lips swollen and red, cheeks even redder. 

“How long?” He asked, voice soft, like he was scared this dream of his would turn to mist and leave a cold wet nothing behind. 

“Too long.” Dorian admitted. He couldn’t remember, even if he wanted, but it didn’t matter. They were here now. 

They met again in another warming kiss, a bond stronger than death forming between them. Their hearts connecting, their souls dancing. 

“Happy Birthday, Dorian.” Cullen managed to whisper between their mouths, and they stayed there till first sunlight beams changed Cullens silver crown to a golden one. 

  
  
  
  
  


[ https://twitter.com/yomjileam/status/1073184601164505088?lang=fi  ](https://twitter.com/yomjileam/status/1073184601164505088?lang=fi)

**Author's Note:**

> POV: ur broke af so you gift fanfictions to your friends
> 
> Well, hope you had fun. Merry Christmas.


End file.
